


Dead Days

by belladonuts, Lioxvet1413



Category: The Last of Us, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, The Last of Us - Freeform, platonic, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonuts/pseuds/belladonuts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioxvet1413/pseuds/Lioxvet1413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever thought of TWD and TLOU mixed together? Well, there you have it! It takes two perspectives of two kids who are involved in the apocalypse. They talk about their own sides of the story and struggle to survive through this hellhole. Will one of them survive? Or will one of them have their life devoured?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written by two authors; me and user Lioxvet1413. I will be in charge of writing the odd-number chapters while the she writes the even. I will display a link to the next chapter when she's done. Happy reading! ~ ( @ 7 @ ) ~

* * *

**[Ellie]**

School was finally over. Freedom.

I scamper out the school doors, greeted by the welcoming breeze. Since summer vacation started, I couldn't help but think of what I'm going to do for the past few months. Damn, that long? It's amazing; I could just escape from those damn teacher's classes, read books and play some good ol' video games.

What should I do to start off with my break? I asked myself mentally, as I snapped my fingers and ran to the nearest tree that held a shade under it's branch. Walking a few steps there, I stop then begin to sit down to be covered in the shade. Zipping open my backpack, I root through my things like a little kid excitingly looking over a discount of video games.

Then suddenly, a book caught my attention.  
 _No Pun Intended - By Will Livingston._

Hell, did that book crack me up. Sure, I didn't understand some of the jokes, but really-- who gives a shit? It gives me a pretty decent laugh. I flip through pages then stop to one with a list of jokes and illustrations that would... entertain the readers. My emerald eyes find a joke, as I begin to read it out loud to myself.

"I walked into my sister's room and tripped on a bra. It was a booby-trap."

I snickered, then gave out an expressive laugh. Hopefully, nobody heard me.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice from a distance call my name. "Ellie!" Alerting my gaze to the person who called me, I find my friend giving me a happy-go-lucky look. "Hey, dude! I'm gonna miss you during the break! I'm gonna be at Las Vegas for the entire month with my family. It's gonna be freaking boring without you!" My friend, Riley, wrapped her arm around my neck and gave me a nudge on my head. I begin laughing, feeling her knuckles roughly pressing against my skull. Holy shit, was she strong.

"Hey! Cut it out," I laugh, struggling to get out of her grasp. "Maybe next month, we could hang out or something. Like, go shopping? I dunno." I shrug, still in her grasp. Then, she began to let go, as I straightened myself and stood firmly, holding my book next to me. "Sure! Sounds like a date." Y'know, that always sounded funny to me.

Date? Heh, wouldn't that mean two people hanging out then making out and shit? Or, am I just wrong? Personally, I've never been on a date, and sure as hell may never will.

"I guess Marlene wouldn't mind me going out. She complains about how I never seem active." What Marlene doesn't know, is that I actually have been active: killing Bowser, and saving the world from evil. It's totally big damn business, is what she doesn't know. But... It'd be valid enough to say if it was real. It'd be pretty cool.

"Well, yeah, Ellie. You and your fantasies of saving Aerith in Final Fantasy. Man, aren't you a kid." I knew Riley was kidding, as she typically would. "Who the fuck are you to judge? Put yourself in my shoes for once." There was sarcasm in my tone, as well as my smug expression. Placing my free hand on my hip, I tilt my head to the side. Riley and I just simply laugh, and eventually, Riley began to speak.

"Well, I gotta get going. Mom's probably gonna lecture me for coming home late." Nodding, I wave as her figure seems to appear smaller by every step she took. Saying our goodbyes, I thought I should go home too. But, I remembered Marlene had to go to the Doctor's today. So, I guess that means I could stay here for awhile.

To spend my time at school, I listened to music through my earbuds, drumming to the beat and singing along. I also kept on reading my joke book, and soon got into my superhuman novels; as well as my strange sci-fiction. I read a book about the living dead, otherwise known as 'Zombies'.

Basically just corpses that walk around, craving for brains. It's a damn strange concept, in my opinion.

As I flip through the next page, I hear deep, husky moans. Wait, what the hell is going on? This was my first sign, that something has been going horribly wrong. I put my book back into my bag, zipping it closed to adjust it properly so my stuff wouldn't fall off. I run to where the moans were headed, only to result myself getting lost in a forest. That didn't matter right now, because the moans were becoming louder.

Spending a few seconds walking, I start to stop and widen my eyes, clenching my fists to create clammy sweat.

There were two strange-looking people; their skin was filthy that it hid their complexion. Blood was splattered all over them, head to toe. Their clothes were damp and ripped off. They appeared so... so rotten. It reminded me of the raccoon I passed by on the road; a couple of flies were around it, and... ugh, it makes me want to fucking vomit. It's disgusting.

I suddenly feel nautious, like my intestines were twisting incomprehensible knots, devouring itself as if I had ulcer. Their incoherent moans pained my ears, and it practically gave me a brainache. God dammit, I probably know what's going on.  
  
Without thinking, I immediately run, quickly going further away from those... people. "That's fucking it. I'm going home!"


	2. Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone Lioxvet1413 here, just dropping by to say that we (Me and Belladonuts) hope you will like this, so far we have 8 hits?! We didn't think so many people would see this THAT quickly! So I hope My half will be just as good as Bella's. So this part is how *I* see what happened on Carl's end of the zombie stuff so yeah. Hope you enjoy! ^w^

"Carl, do you need help with that problem?" Lori asked looking back at her son through the mirror as Shane drove the car.

"No... I just got it, andddddd now I'm done!" Carl said cheerfully as he stuffed his homework in his backpack. "So are we going to go see dad today?"

"Yeah, of course we're going to see your old man." Shane replies and turns on the radio. It plays What Hurts the Most for a minute then static suddenly comes on. "The heck?" Shane looks at the radio and turns to a different station, but there is still static and then a tone. He is about to switch it again when Lori stops him.

"Wait... that's the emergency tone..."

Then a male news boardcaster voice comes on. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am afraid to inform you, but this is not a drill. It appears as though there are reports of attacks all over the US, it appears as though people are biting others like they are animals. No one is quite sure why this is happening yet, but we advise you all to be weary... hold on... I am getting some new information from the military..." The voice pauses for a few seconds.

"Mom... Shane..." Carl looks at them with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Carl, I am sure everything will be okay." She turns about in her seat and places a hand on his knee.

"We have news that the people who are attacking appear to be dead and will try to eat the flesh off of anybody, we do not know how many people have been hurt, but the military advise everyone to gather some supplies and belongings and head to the forts that are near by. That is all for this, but we will loop this just in case that way everyone hears this message." Then as soon as he said that it started over.

"Shane? What should we do?" Lori asked looking over at him.

"We will have to end home and get some stuff like they said." Shane said without taking his eyes off the road and turns the left signal blinker on and turns left. "Good thing we aren't too far from home."

"But what about dad?" Carl asks looking at the both of them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they already have the hospitals safe and sound." Lori said comfortingly. "I am sure dad is okay, for all we know he might be awake waiting for us.

Shane pulls up to a driveway and sets the gear to park. "Okay we better move fast just in case." Shane said taking off his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. Lori and Carl followed suit and quickly walked up to their front door and stepped inside. "Okay we want to get the food and the water, and maybe a few changes of clothes just in case." Shane said picking up a duffle bag and opens it up reveiling a police uniform and a hand gun with a hostler. He pulls out the hoslter and straps it to his belt as Lori and Carl go and collects food and water.

After an half an hour to make sure they have everything then set off towards the hospital. 

"You guys stay here I'm going to check inside." Shane said through the open window. 

"Alright, but be careful." Lori replies looking up at him.

"Will do, Carl look after your mom while I'm gone okay?"

Carl nods and smiles a bit.

"Good." Shane grins and turns towards the hospital, but is stopped before he makes it to the doors by some people in military officers.

"I am sorry sir, but no one is alouded to enter." Said one of them with a thick heavy accent.

"But I just have to check on my brother, he's in there in acoma, I just have to see if he's okay."

"Don't worry sir, we will make sure everybody here is just fine, we won't left anything happen to anyone inside. Now I suggest you and your family head off the the base for protection."

Shane sighs and rubs the back of his head. "Fine, fine, fine..." He ends back to the car.

"That was quick." Lori said folding her arms.

"Yeah they won't let anybody in for safety reasons, but they say they will guard this place, so we can't do much but hope for the best." Shane replies as he gets into the car.

"They will make sure dad is okay right?" Carl said looking up from a book he brought with him.

"Yeah, they keep him safe until this thing blows over and everything turns back to normal." Shane grins at him through the mirror.


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: im actually shocked by the amount of hits already ahhhh 
> 
> i just joined yesterday and posted the fic today???  
> i don't know what it means but im happy anyway!! ;w; thank you.

* * *

 

 

**[Ellie]**

I couldn't understand it. When the hell did this start? Why am I seeing people running away? Why are there even more of these 'people'? What is causing all this? My brain was penetrated with questions, and I just wanted them to all be answered so I can rush home peacefully. But, **no**. I don't think reality will listen to me, nor stop. My pace began to slow down, as I start to regain my breath then my speed to run. I couldn't take it anymore. It's like reality is telling me to stop questioning, and face hell.  
  
A high-pitched scream echo in a distance, as I alert my gaze and look around - I stop to find a woman next to a building (which was 2 buildings away from where I am), lying on concrete sidewalk. A corpse-looking man bite into her flesh, as velvet blood gushes out of her neck, causing thick rivulets drip on the sidewalk to the drain. Holy shit... I lost my mind. This is too much. I didn't know what to do... I was afraid of running, because the building me and Marlene shared was just a few buildings ahead... I was extremely anxious if that man will come after me. Damn, what the hell was I going to do?  
  
Taking huge breaths, I tense my muscles then relax them. I try hard not to scream... it was just- too much. _It's okay, Ellie. Everything will be okay. Just... stay quiet... and don't let that crazy guy kill you, too._  
  
But hell, can I do that?

Well, fuck. I'll make a run for it.  
  
I start to sprint, even faster than before. I turn to the sides to find a few more corpse-looking people and others running away. From what I saw, will I survive? _Fuck... Pull your shit together, Ellie!_ This is probably some travesty; some nightmare, right? I'm probably in some fucking coma I'm not aware of! Shit... Now isn't the time to think - All I have to do is rush back home without anything dangerous happening. 

Now, I have another reason to panic.  
  
Is Marlene going to be alright? I think she's supposed to be finished with her checkup today, so she's probably coming back on her way home. I'm sort of growing worried about Riley too. However, her home isn't too far away from school, so hopefully she arrived before figuring all this shit happening. Thoughts were mainly in my head during my pace - But before I know it, I was already home.  
  
Looking back, I find those corpse-looking people headed my way. I've got no time to lose, so I start to put the key inside the lock, but before I could do that, a strong hand forcefully pushed me inside. "Hey, what the fuck!" I scream. Before I could complain, Marlene was the first person I saw. She looked at me with deep worry in her eyes. She knelt down, checking over my body for some apparent reason. "Ellie!" She cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I immediately hug back, practically in the verge of tears.

"Are you alright!?" She panics, her warm fingers touching my freckled cheek. I quickly nod, looking at her with worry. "What about you? I saw a monster bite a woman and I lost my mind!" "That's the main problem happening. Ellie, grab everything you need and enough food. We're getting out of here." "Hold on a second," I immediately reply. "Why can't we fight these things? If they're meant to be a threat, we can't just chicken out and run. We gotta do something!" She was quiet for a couple of seconds, then scampered to the kitchen. I followed her, eyeing what she was going to do.  
  
Marlene opened the cupboard, getting a leather ebony case. She entered some sort of code and opened it. What I find on her hands is a small pistol, as she added a bit of ammo inside it. She turned back to me, glaring. "What are you doing? Pack your stuff now!" Her words sting directly into my mind, as I obey her and run upstairs.

* * *

I grab my comic books and the letter my mom sent me. I packed an apple, a sandwich, and a plastic bag of my favorite candies. Stuffing them in my backpack, I grab the straps and put them around me. I run downstairs, to see Marlene on the phone, talking.  
  
"Alright, see you then."  
  
She pressed a button to end the call and placed it on the couch. Marlene turned to me, with a stern expression on her face. "Ellie, are you ready?" I nod, awaiting another response. "Good. I was talking with Tommy and he said he will drive us to the storage near his house. He said he'll be bringing a few other people with us." Hopefully, not a shit ton of people.  
  
"Alright then," I sigh, turning to where the door showed, which was next to me. Marlene adjusts her backpack and walks beside me. "Let's go." I also noticed she held the pistol, and looked solemn as ever. Me and her walk out the door, then find Tommy in a truck, waiting for us.  
  
"Get your ass over here," He demanded, as we ran to the car. Marlene took the front side, while I took the back. "I'm getting Joel and Sarah next," He added.


	4. Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dies* Holy crap people! Is this story really THAT good? Wow You guys are going to possibly kill me when it comes to the hits this thing has, I mean sure it's not that mean, but it is still A LOT more then I'd thought we would get! *Hugs everyone* Thank you all so much for even reading this. Me and Bella just thought this up last night and yeah!

Shane slaps his hand against the steering wheel as they got stuck in traffic not too far from the base, he leans back and sighs.

"Hmm no luck it seems..." Lori mutters as she looks out the window and sees people leaving their cars and talking to each other.

"Hmm... maybe they have news on why it's talking so long." Shane sighs and steps out of the car.

"Carl honey come on." Lori says looking back at her son and steps out as well. Carl moves his backpack and gets out as well.

"Any idea what's causing the hold up?" Shane asked a stern looking man stepping out of the next car over.

"Don't know, maybe there is too many people." He replies and walks around the front of his car over to Shane. "It appears that everyone's getting out and talking, might as well too." He holds out his hand. "I'm Ed Peletier."

"Shane Walsh. The people with me is Lori and Carl Grimes, their my best friend's wife and son." He takes his hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you Ed."

"You too."

Then a woman steps out of the car Ed was driving and looks at him kind of timidly. "Any news yet?" She says in a quite tone.

He looks back at her. "Not not yet Carol." He turns his head back at Shane and the others. "This is my wife Carol and my daughter Sophia is in the car."

Sophia cames out of the car holding a small doll and sees Carl. "Hi." She smiles a bit looking down.

"Hi." Carl waves at her.

Half an hour later they haven't moved an inch. Carl is sitting on the back of their car swinging his legs clearly bored, and then his stomach growls. "Mom I'm hungry can I please have some food." He asked.

Carol looks over at him and smiles. "I can get you some food, we have quite a bit so we can afford to share some." She opens the back door to her car when Ed puts his hand on the door glaring at her.

"We shouldn't just give away food like that, someone else would want food, and then someone else then this would turn into a bloodbath. Do you understand me?" He said in a forceful tone and slams the door.

Carol takes a few steps back. "Sorry... I wasn't thinking..." She mumbles looking down at the ground. 

Just then Shane looks up at the sky and shushes loudly. "Guys... I think I hear a helicopter..." Then the sounds of a helicopter starts filling the air and everybody looks up at it as it starts heading towards the base. "Come on." Shane waves practically running to a ledge that had a good view of where it was going. Everyone else follows just in time to see the helicopter drop steeply and then crash into the base that they were going to head to. Sophia gasps and clings to Carol's side as Carol wraps her arm around her. 

"My god..."


	5. Zombies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: yoooo belladonuts here!!
> 
> I'm here to say thank you for the number of hits me and Lioxvet1413 have received since yesterday. We also appreciate the kudos, and to put it out here for all our readers, please feel free to give me and her suggestions to make our story decent; if you have ideas for Carl and Ellie too, tell us! We'd be happy to hear your thoughts. :>

* * *

 

 

**[Ellie]**

Seconds passed like eons. Marlene and Tommy were simply making small conversations, relating to Joel and Sarah. I didn't bother join in, since I got used to being mesmorised by the rain pounding against the window. The gruesomeness of many people getting bitten, puddles of blood flowed instead of rainwater, and the sound of gunshots firing in the distance, only to attract more corpse-looking people.  
  
As those people followed our truck, my heart pounded quickly, hoping they wouldn't intrude the drive. Haha-- probably not. They could barely catch up with the wheel's speed. I should probably be relieved that they can't run. I mean, I never know if they can.  
The sound of the radio snapped me out of my thoughts, with a masculine voice talking. I started to pay close attention, taking every word the man said. _"The attack of the walkers continue, biting people, however they're still not satisfied; what could they want? What happens to the victim bitten?"_ Another voice began to speak. _"Apparently, after getting bitten, the person's corpse begins to awaken, basically becoming what bit them. They are called 'Zombies', an animated corpse; otherwise, known as a 'Walker', or the 'Living Dead', according to Vodou religio-"_  
  
Tommy turned the radio off, while I was in the process of gaining information. I guess that answers some of my questions, but I still need more. Dammit, Tommy. He stopped the wheel, paying full attention at a house in front of the truck. Three people walk out the front door, making their way inside the car - which I assumed were the people Tommy mentioned: Joel and Sarah. But... who was the other woman?  
  
To be truthful, I've never met either of them before. I only heard Marlene talk about them with Tommy a few times before. A man with dark brown hair and dark green eyes had a shaved beard. He wore a plaid green shirt, baggy beige pants and hiking boots.  
  
A girl, who appeared slightly younger than me, had short blond hair, gray eyes and a pale complexion. She wore a light grey tee with black sleeves under. It seemed like she didn't have time to change, hence her violet plaid pajama pants and black sneakers.  
  
There was another woman; she had dark brown hair with some short of headband. With brown eyes and a slightly darker complexion than the girl, she also wore a fushia buttoned-shirt, the sleeves cut off to expose her bare arms. She had dark blue jeans and black boots. She had a stern expression on her face. Though, it would've been rude of me to assume the worst of her.  
  
"Hey, Joel. Hey Sarah. Tess, I didn't expect you to come along. Glad you did, though. These damned walkers might have bit your head off. You'd be dead meat." Tommy laughed jokingly. "Glad I made it then, huh?" Tess scoffed, making her way beside me. I shuddered, hoping not to be frowned upon. Joel sat beside Tess, while Sarah made way to the back.  
  
"We gotta get to the storage quick."

* * *

The drive felt like before; when we were going to pick up Joel, Sarah, and unexpectedly, Tess. The car was silent, barely anybody talked at all. Until, I heard a quiet, nervous voice in a southern accent, which I assumed was Sarah. "Daddy, will all the walkers get killed?" She tapped Joel's shoulder, as Joel turned to her sadly. "Hopefully." He sighed. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
In my zombie book, I remembered looking at the back to see 10 steps to the key of survival, and what Sarah asked reminded me of rule #10.  
  
 ** _The Zombie may be gone, but the threat lives_ on.**

I thought of what it meant, and I sort of understood. Didn't it basically mean that the threat is permanant? That the undead couldn't be stopped? I tried to ignore the pain in my stomach. Thinking about makes me sick; come on, Ellie. Don't think about it. _Be strong and... harden your balls a bit._

The car stopped abruptly, causing the people to have their heads forced forward. "What the hell was that for, Tommy!?" Joel shouted, gripping his head. Tommy didn't reply. Everyone just stopped and looked outside to see a load of cars blocking the road. Shit, if we stopped here, what if the walkers get us?  
  
Tommy turned the car, driving routes we all didn't know. But, it was smart - better than just staying in a traffic jam. "Shit, Traffic jam.." Tess murmured, as she shaked her head in disapproval.  
  
" **LOOK OUT!** " Sarah shouted, pointing to the left glass window where a truck twice the size of ours crash the glass.  
  
I didn't know anything else. My vision became black, and I became unaware of everything.


	6. Carl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took so long. I got a huge writer's block, but hopefully it's gone now. So this chapter and the rest onward for my parts when have spoilers and such, and I guess should be considered AU in the sense because this will branch off from where the show is going so far. So I hope you enjoy, and I am so sorry for taking so long.

Carl mumbles something as some sunlight from outside hits him right on the face. He turns onto his side and then sits up. He rubs his eyes and grabs his dad's old hat and puts it on his head. 

Glenn walks up to the cell door of Carl's room. "Hey Carl, wanna help me and Carol out with clearing the fences today? Daryl and a few others are going on a run, and the walkers are gathering near the gate."

Carl nods his head. "Yeah sure, give me a second to get my stuff." 

"Alright thanks." Glenn says and walks out of sight towards the block doors.

Carl quickly pulls on his shoes and pockets his knife. He quickly follows outside. Soon he joined Carol and Glenn outside on the fences. He had a long piece of ply wood that was sharpened at one end to make a point. He stabs some walker wearing glasses when gun shots go off somewhere in the east. 

"What was that?" Carol asks quickly withdrawing a foot away from the fence. 

"I don't know... do you think it was Daryl had the others?" Carl asks as the walkers turn towards the shot and ignores them then heads off towards the gun shot. 

"I hope not... the others will have a tough time getting back if these walkers get in the way. Come on let's try to get as many as we can." Glenn says quickly walking along the walkers and stabbing at one in the side of the head with a crowbar. 

"Yeah." Carol agrees. Soon they are slowly walking along the walkers trying to thin down the group. 5 make it out of their reach and continue towards the area of the shot. 

"We did pretty good if I say so myself." Carl says wiping away some of the sweat that was forming on his brow. 

"Yeah, let's see if Tyreese can see where the shot came from." Glenn suggests opening up the gate to the courtyard of the prison.


	7. So sorry

Hello everyone, this is Lioxvet. As the chapter title says, I am so terribly sorry for not uploading in who knows how long. I know that this is an Odd numbered chapter so that means that Bella should have written up a chapter from Eillie's side, but Bella has not written anything. And I don't know why, but she stopped appearing in a chat room we talk in. And I have no way to contact her, so until she comes back miraculously, this story may just end here unless I figure out the story of Last of Us and continue by myself. 

 

I do not want to do this simply because this is a project we were writing together, but I have no choice but to but it on at least a Hiatus until I can find Bella and talk to her. Bella if you are reading this, send me a message or something, anything to tell me that you are still here. Please.


End file.
